


Everett Ross- Director Hot Stuff

by Skellyagogo



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Budding Romance, F/M, Female reader insert, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 06:13:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21114020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skellyagogo/pseuds/Skellyagogo
Summary: You're the only one that hasn't met him yet, but when you do, sparks fly.  After a number exchange texting leads to more, even a date.  The feelings are strong, but does Love at First Sight really exist?





	Everett Ross- Director Hot Stuff

"The new Director is great I swear, kinda reminds me of you Y/n," Sharon laughed sipping her Martini. The bar was packed with people tonight, the noise was so loud we had to yell at each other across our booth. "You should really meet him, I think you two would hit it off." She was constantly raving about him every time we went out for drinks the last couple of months, it was overly suspicious.

"Right sure, the new Director is a giant ball of sass, has no patience for stupid people, and is so secretive that even his closest friends hardly know him," I quipped back rolling my eyes. Natasha, Maria, Sharon, and Wanda just laughed. Seems I was the only one out of the bunch that hadn't met him, at least made the effort to anyway.

"Actually he is, Ross is kinda funny but guarded like you. He was a pilot in the Air Force, a long stint in the CIA before the Terrorist Taskforce and SHIELD, advanced weapons expert, you know your sort of type, strong, mostly silent, deadly. The whole nine doesn't look too shabby in a suit either." The grin on Nat's face and her eye exchange between Sharon, Maria, and Wanda were enough for me to throw back another shot.

"Are you ... are you idiots trying to set me up on a date with the new Director?! I know I haven't gone on a date in a while, but the Director?!" I wasn't going to be able to say no to what they were planning no matter what I did.

"Come on Y/n, Everett has been dying to meet you since the whole Bucky/Zemo thing happened and you hauled ass out of the building in pursuit. You guys keep missing each other, every time you're in the city, he's in Wakanda and any time he's stopped by the Compound you're out." Sharon practically pouted as she gave me the puppy dog eyes. Everyone kept saying that this new guy in charge was different, something fierce you didn't want to mess with.

"Fine, I have a debriefing tomorrow at headquarters anyway. Just don't be all weird about it and make it fucking obvious Sharon. You did that last time with that EMT and it was just ... horrible."

******

I'd forgotten all about Sharon and the new Director, I was just a tad hungover. I hated debriefings with a passion, they were the most asinine thing on the planet. As if the higher up brass couldn't just read the damn report, but no instead I would have to say exactly what's in my report verbally. Seriously, what the hell is the point of them being in charge when they half-ass everything? I shoved my earbuds in and listened to music on the way out of the parking garage.

The music was good and loud, the sound flowed through me, I couldn't help but dance on the way. I didn't care that I was getting looks from other agents, those pompous weirdos with permanent sticks up their asses with no clue how to have fun. They were all work and no play, and I was thankful I was an Avengers instead of stuck here. I could see the doors in the distance, but the music was good. Ever hear a song that just gets you to the cellular level and you can't help but move, even sing the words out loud even if it's a bit obscene?

That was me, dancing in front of the entrance to SHIELD Headquarters without a care in the world because I was just odd like that, no wonder Tony adored me so much. My jam was playing on my iPod and I needed a little fun. I never noticed Sharon, or the new Director, or the guards flanking them walk out of the building struck with fascination watching my little show. I was lost in my own little world, smiling, singing and dancing away, unaware of the grin on his face or Sharon covering her face with her hand trying not to laugh.

Dancing away in ripped jeans, Converse and my favorite t-shirt that read 'I Put the Fun in Dys-FUN-ctional'. Spinning on my heels, ponytail wiping around in the wind as I belted out the words. The little shake in my hips as I swayed my arms in the air. The words belted out of my mouth, but everyone needs a great rock song. Mine was Fuck Away the Pain by Divide the Day.

I spun around and almost yelped seeing a crowd in front of the door watching. I stopped and pulled the earbuds out as they all clapped and whistled. Sharon leaned in and whispered something in the Director's ear that made him nod with a side smile. I did what any sane person should, I took a dramatic bow and thanked them profusely.

"Thank you! I hope you enjoyed the performance, follow up show pending review of my debriefing." I stood up and smiled trying to hide the obvious flush on my cheeks. In my head, I was screaming 'shit, shit, shit, fucking hell Sharon I hate you!'

He was cute, more than a little cute, he was drop-dead handsome. There was that fluttering anxious feeling taking over my stomach, my heart rate shot through the roof at that smile of his. He had a whole silver fox thing going on with his hair but he couldn't have been more than 38 years old if that. Neatly pressed light grey suit with a navy blue tie, not too shabby, Nat was right. All I could do was grin and try not to let the fact that I just embarrassed myself in front of my hot new boss get to me.

"Y/n, this is Everett Ross," Sharon spoke through a slight laugh. He held out his hand still smiling, an amused twinkle in his eye when our fingers touched. It felt like getting shocked by a toy buzzer, it was weird and alluring at the same time. The jolt of electricity coursing through my veins.

"Everett, please, no need for formalities." I could hear a hint of playfulness in his voice when he noticed the odd connection, the slight pull between us.

"Sure thing Hot Stuff..." I mentally slapped myself, one of the guards rolled his eyes and coughed hiding his laugh. "I mean Everett," the moronic nervous laugh that escaped my lips made Sharon groan. Oh god strike me now, I just called him Hot Stuff.

"And you were worried I'd be the one to make this awkward?" Sharon rolled her eyes laughing and walked away with the guards in tow. Everett and I stood there in silence, he was without a doubt the most attractive man I'd seen and I felt like a total idiot.

"So, right then." He flashed a nervous smile and ran his hand through that perfectly styled hair. "I read your report, nothing out of the ordinary though I might refrain from telling the target to and I'm paraphrasing here." The grin on his face widened and he motioned finger quotes with this hands, "to 'suck on that bitch, you just got your ass handed to you by a girl'. Not exactly professional but Stark and Barton have done far worse." He laughed, he actually let out a deep hearty laugh seeing my stunned face.

"You read my report? Like the whole thing?" My face contorted into confusion, surprise, and sheer horror. No ones ever read my reports before... ever and I know because I've written some fucked up shit in them on purpose.

"Of course, that's what you're supposed to do when you're in charge, isn't it? No reason to make everything so redundant. Besides how else would I know that Captain Rogers is a giant Cool Ranch Dorito in disguise or Thor is secretly married to a Double Chocolate Fudge Poptart and Barton secretly runs a cockroach fight club on the rooftop of hangar bay 4 at the Compound. The bit with Sgt. Barnes being a partial T-1000 Terminator robot was amusing, but my favorite was that Tony Stark is really an alien Chihuahua from the planet Magrathea in a human suit a la Men in Black style." Damn that smirk and that sarcasm was charming as hell.

"Well shit," I chuckled, "I only started writing random crap like that once I figured out no one actually read them. I'm sorry, I won't do it again." He just grinned wider and laughed.

"No, don't worry about it. Reading that last night was actually the highlight at the end of a very terrible day." That smile was enough to make my knees wobble a bit. Those eyes of his were just amazing. I've never seen something so captivating, they were a mixture of blue and brown, like the ocean and wet sand. What the fuck was going on here? I'd never felt like this before.

"So you're encouraging me to continue writing asinine and crazy things in SHIELD documents because it made you laugh?!" I felt all sorts of nervous energy buzzing around inside me. He was really attractive.

"Absolutely. I know this is probably a bit off, but would you like to grab a coffee? There's a quiet little shop not too far from here, maybe sit and chat for a bit. I loved to hear more about the insanity at the Compound and... you of course."

"Wow, um yeah I'd love to." I wasn't sure what to do with myself, I kept fidgeting with my hands so I shoved them in my back pockets like a lunatic. Why was he making me feel so weird? Better yet why was I acting stranger than usual?

"Good, coffee and... damn you're so gorgeous close-up." He was biting the inside of his lip regretting that slip of words. His hand went through his hair again. "Look let me just lay this all out on the table right now. I saw you go after Barnes and it was... it was just amazing, impressive actually and now that you're standing in front of me all I can think of is how utterly beautiful your eyes are and... I'm still talking aren't I?"

"Smoothly too," I snickered, I knew I was blushing like a fool but he was blunt and that was endearing in an odd sort of way that just made him even more alluring.

"I mentioned to Sharon in passing that I hadn't officially met you yet and well, she hasn't shut up about you since." His eyes went wide in slight horror as if he thought he couldn't say anything worse to embarrass himself. "Damn it, that came out kinda bad. I just mean she's been talking an awful lot about you, not that it was annoying or anything. Loads of interesting stories actually." He bounced from foot to foot and clapped his hands together, it was kinda sweet, I couldn't fight the urge to grin.

All I could think of was his smile and those eyes. 'That's it Everett, keep seducing me with your awkwardness,' I thought to myself. Only I could get turned on by weirdness. The familiar sound of the Quinn jets thrusters landing on the street made me pinch the bridge of my nose. 'Not now,' I thought, but it got worse.

There was Tony landing nearby, Black Sabbath blaring through the jets speaker system, he's a drama queen and loves an entrance. This whole thing with Everett was a little humiliating in a highly sweet sort of way and I really didn't want the interruption. Tony's faceplate opened as he sauntered over.

"I see you met our new Director of Hobbitry, how goes the hunt for the Shire Ross?" Tony smirked at Everett making him purse his lips in disdain. Everett squinted his eyes glaring them readying a retort to Stark and his jackass sense of humor. I slapped my hand on Tony's chest plate, winked at Everett then proceeded to give Tony a giant kiss-my-ass-grin.

"Oh, Tony," the overly fake laugh filled the air. "You just proved the Light/Bright Factor, thank you for that." He tilted his head in confusion, I could see the dark curiosity in Everett's eyes. 

"And what's that Kitten?" The sheer arrogance wafted off that man. Tony's calling me 'kitten' made Everett's mouth twitch in disgust, almost like he was jealous.

"Light travels faster than sound, that's why people like you appear bright until you hear them speak." The smug grin plastered on my face brought a smile to Everett's face. His eyes lit up as he nodded his head in approval.

Tony didn't know what to say, his mouth kept opening and closing, but nothing came out. It made Everett laugh out loud. I turned to see Nat and Cap on the jets open bay door taking in the scene before them. The others crowding behind them trying to figure out why Nat was laughing so hard.

"Come on Y/n, we gotta go," Cap called out, he looked amused seeing a studdering Tony.

"Sorry Everett, hey gimme your phone," I grinned as he fumbled grabbing it out of his jacket pocket handing it over. The slightly smug smile on his lips he flashed Tony's way as he watched me entering my private number. "Raincheck on the coffee?" His fingers lingered over mine as he took back his phone.

"Yeah, sure. Go give 'em hell," his laugh was sweet but tough, sent a little shiver down my spine. There was something a little darker, little more to him than the outer appearance made it seem. I turned to run towards the jet but stopped.

"Gimme a call later, or whatever," I winked jogging up the closing bay doors.

"So... I take it you got a date with Ross?" Nat smirked sitting in the pilot's seat earning a look from Cap and the others.

"Possible, don't know yet. Tony kinda cockblocked that with his dumbassery," I let out an annoyed groan.

"Y/n, I didn't cockblock shit, besides isn't he a little short for you? You're like an Amazonian compared to him." Tony's smug voice rang in the air of the cabin.

"You should talk Short Round!" I retorted making everyone on the jet laugh. "Besides, there's nothing wrong with a guy a couple of inches shorter." Tony coughed seeing the mischievous grin curl up on my lips.

************

I'd been coming down from the battle high, adrenaline pumping through me. I hadn't forgotten what I told Everett. I'd felt my phone vibrating in my pocket a few times during the mission, I just didn't expect so soon. Everyone else was lost in anxious chatter, patching wounds and just trying to relax on the flight home so I pulled out my phone.

2:30 pm: I know you said call, but what are you going to do answer in the middle of a shoot out?

3:33 pm: It's Everett by the way and that was supposed to sound funny. 😒

4:00 pm: That was a nice choice of song you were dancing to earlier, I had to download it. May have listened to it once or twice when I should have been finishing up paperwork.

5:31 pm: I hope the mission was a success.

6:05 pm: Shit, did that sound weird? Ignore that last one.

7:00 pm: That was a pretty good clap back towards Stark earlier, highly impressive. Little mad I didn't think of that myself.

7:45 pm: Is the Quinn comfortable? It looks like it'd be comfortable to sleep in. Do you even sleep on the way back from a mission or are you wide awake with adrenaline?

7:50 pm: I think I've rambled enough embarrassing myself.

8:15 pm: Hope everything's alright. Saw a blip on the news about the base you guys hit. Barton's going to get it if that explosion was because of him. That was supposed to be a hush-hush quick in and out.

8:20 pm: Did you fight in what you were wearing earlier or did you change? If not the thought of Hydra reading your shirt as you took them out made me chuckle.

8:25 pm: Right, well apparently I haven't embarrassed myself enough

9:30 pm: Does it count as drinking alone if I'm texting you? Not that I'm an alcoholic, I just needed a drink after a long day.

10:14 pm: I still stand by what I said earlier, you're gorgeous.

10:20 pm: Okay maybe I had more than one drink, but I'm nervous... over a text message if that's even possible.

10:46 pm: Good-night Y/n, no more rambling for tonight 😉😴

I couldn't help but laugh, it was kind of adorable. Nat turned back and stared at me with a raised brow hearing me laugh. Her eyes darted between mine and my phone. It was after midnight there was no way he'd still be awake but I replied anyway. I leaned up against the wall stretching out my legs getting settled thinking I'd catch a few zzz's on the way home.

Y/n- 12:13 am: The rambling was cute. No, the Quinn isn't comfortable, but after a fight, it doesn't really matter, I fall asleep anywhere. Currently laying on the grated metal floor. The explosion wasn't Clint's fault. No, it doesn't count as drinking alone, and yes I did have to change into my battle gear. Cap wouldn’t let me wear my t-shirt.

12:15 am: Rambling like a nervous idiot is cute? 😇😏

I didn't expect a response so quickly, I felt bad thinking I woke him up.

Y/n- 12:14 am: I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you up. I feel horrible now. 😩

12:16 am: Don't, please, I couldn't sleep anyway. I was staring out my window watching the rain. You didn't answer my question though, Y/n.

Y/n- 12:15 am: What question?

12:17 am: Rambling is cute?

I laughed so loudly everyone turned to stare at me perplexed. I just shook my head and tried to hide the grin plastered on my face. Was... was he attempting to flirt with me? This was crazy, right? 

"What's up Y/n?" Curiosity was getting the better of Nat, I could see it in her eyes.

"Nothing, just reading," I mumbled biting my lip.

"Uh-huh, reading what and why are you blushing so hard?" I hated that know-it-all tone she used.

"Just stuff, now... shut up Nat!" I hissed knowing full well I was blushing, I could feel the heat of it.

"Are you sexting Ross already!?" Nat let out a shrieked giddy laugh and almost jumped out of the seat she was that excited.

"Oh my fucking god Nat shut up! And no I'm not sexting," I growled annoyed.

"Not sexting... yet. I give her until tomorrow night until she caves and sexts him," Tony smirked and wagged his eyebrows.

12:30 am: Must be thinking hard about that answer 😕😑

Y/n-12:30 am: Not at all, just the team being nosy. And yes rambling can be cute, yours is anyway.

12:31 am: Coffee later?

Y/n- 12:32 am: Depends, we're still a few hours from home and I'm afraid once I fall asleep in my bed I might not wake up till lunch or later.

12:33 am: No rush, sorry I don't know why I asked, I should have known.

Y/n- 12:34 am: Oh god don't take that as a rejection! I really want to I swear.

12:35 am: LOL No worries, I promise. Just a little anxious.

Y/n- 12:36 am: About what? Coffee?

12:37 am: I don't want to come across as crazy but am I the only one that felt that earlier? There was a literal spark when we touched!!

Y/n- 12:37 am: And here I thought I was the only one to feel it 😉

12:38 am: We'll get together soon but please feel free to text more intriguing information about your team. I have meetings all day and I'd hate to doze off in the middle of them... again. 😜

Y/n- 12:39 am: Will do, G'night

12:40 pm: Try dreaming of a handsome pilot, one with great eyes and a killer smile perhaps. Just a suggestion 😉😚

********

6:05 am: Mornin' I know you're asleep but couldn't help myself. Coming off too strong too fast?

I couldn't stop smiling seeing that text when I woke. How can someone be so awkwardly charming through words on a screen? I could picture his smile, the glint in his eye as he sent it. I wondered if it was the first thing he did when he woke up. This was insane feeling like this, wasn't it? I mean that whole love, at first sight, wasn't real, was it? Either way, that's what it felt like. The endorphins and oxytocin screaming as they raced through my body.

The training with Nat was... awful, I was too distracted. I kept glancing towards my phone off on a bench at the edge of the gym expecting it to go off any second. Nat managed to take me down numerous times, she enjoyed it a little too much.

"Stop looking at your phone, that's not going to make him call," she smirked dodging my punch.

"Whatever, I haven't replied to the message he sent me this morning," I panted out of breath, we'd been sparring for over an hour.

I blocked her kick to my side shoving her leg away with a little too much force. She spun around and landed a kick to my chest sending me falling on my back. She pinned my shoulders to the floor with her arms and stared at me confused.

"Why not?" I hated it when she stared at me like that. The way she was reading my face like she was trying to inch her way into my brain and see all my secrets for herself.

"I have a lot to do and ... I'll end up blowing everything off to chat like an annoying teenage girl." I tried to turn my head away from her to hide the freaked out feelings I was having.

"You really like him huh?" She smirked jumping off me and helping me up off the floor.

"There were sparks Nat, literal fucking sparks when we touched! It's weird, right? I mean that whole romantic notion of love at first sight, can't possibly be real?"

"Who says it's not?" She scoffed at my cynicism.

"You believe in love at first sight?"

"Of course, if I didn't I wouldn't have Bruce now would I?" She flashed a smirk leaving me in mental chaos over the insanely strong feelings already brewing inside.

*******

Text or don't, text or don't? I paced back and forth in the kitchen, I only came in for something to drink but it was like the Universe was telling me something. I leaned over grabbing a soda out of the fridge and my phone fell out of my back pocket. I stared at the text message he'd sent this morning. It was screaming at me, calling me, pleading with me to answer him.

Y/n- 2:30 pm: On the contrary, not strong enough. Keep trying though lol 😘

2:33 pm: Wow you weren't kidding about sleeping most of the day. Good dreams? Did you take my advice and see a handsome pilot??

Y/n- 2:34 pm: I was up by noon, a training session with Nat, and more asinine paperwork, hopefully, you're the one reading it or else I may get called in by HR... a Lil vivid. And no my dreams were terrible. I was being chased by T'Challa because Tony sprayed me with concentrated Catnip.

2:38 pm: I laughed a little too hard at that. By the way, England's Ministry of Defense has no sense of humor, didn't appreciate my sudden outburst. 😒

Y/n- 2:39 pm: Shit the meetings, sorry, text me when you're done.

2:40 pm: Nonsense, I told you, I didn't want to fall asleep and these things are scheduled until 8 pm.

Y/n- 2:41 pm: Alrighty then, you asked for it.

2:42 pm: 'Hey I just met you and this is crazy but they're too many pervy things to say to that maybe' 😘😉

Y/n- 2:42 pm: Mhm, quoting memes. Appearances aren't what they seem with you, are they?

2:43 pm: Not in the slightest. How's that phrase go, Gentleman in the streets, savage in the sheets. 😈

Y/n- 2:44 pm: WOW! Did you ... did you seriously just try to use a pick-up line on me? Over a text?

2:44 pm: It's possible, but I get the impression you actually enjoyed it.

Y/n- 2:45 pm: I will neither confirm nor deny that. 😍😜

2:46 pm: Aah but see, that Lil' emoji says you did. Are you blushing? I bet you're blushing. 😎

Y/n- 2:46 pm: I don't blush...ever.

2:47 pm: Sure, sure, but I know you are, I just know.

Y/n- 2:48 pm: Mhm. And FYI, I live with Tony, there's isn't anything pervy that exists anymore. I've literally seen, heard and read it all.

2:49 pm: Sounds like a challenge, I like a challenge 😈😋

Y/n- Status report, 3:45 pm, Agent Gorgeous reporting in. Thor has moved on from his Double Chocolate Fudge Poptart bride who has disappeared under suspicious circumstances and is now in a heated affair with Cookies and Cream. The crumbly evidence currently stuck all over his face. Pictures to follow later.

In truth, I was just wandering through the halls with a stupid grin on my face trying to avoid everyone. Nat had a bad habit of having a big mouth and this whatever it was with Everett and I would surely be the hot gossip of the week.

3:49 pm: Oh no, he's having an affair!? The shame. Report if back up is needed to find the wife. Cadaver dogs on stand by 😮😦

Y/n- 3:50 pm: Side note, what do they think you're doing checking your phone so often today?

3:51 pm: Ah yes that, they were told I'm getting critical updates on an on-going mission.

Y/n- 3:51 pm: Hmm well then. Perks of being in charge I suppose.

3:52 pm: Indeed, but I have in fact been getting critical information.

Y/n- 3:53 pm: Oh really? And what info are you getting out of all of this?

3:55 pm: Getting to know you better actually, even joking you're revealing parts of yourself 😘

I plopped down on a chair out on the balcony enjoying the sun, at least that would mask the stupid blush that wouldn't leave my face.

Y/n-Status Update, 4:00 pm. Currently in pursuit of one Clinton Francis Barton. Target has moved on from the lucrative Cockroach fight club and is now heavily involved in underground Ballroom Pigeon Dancing. Video to follow later.

4:15 pm: Okay now that one, unfortunately, I read while taking a sip of tea... which is now currently splattered all over the uniform of a DOJ official. Keep 'em coming Agent, or would you prefer codename Gorgeous??

Y/n- Agent Gorgeous reporting in, 4:30 pm. One Anthony Edward Stark does indeed wear lifts in his shoes. I have stumbled upon the motherload of said lifts in a hidden closet compartment, also a surprisingly startled Keebler Elf in a red latex suit.

Y/n- Update, 4:40 pm, In pursuit of the target known as Iron Man but he escaped screaming about my discovery of him dying his chest hairs through a multidimensional portal created by one Doctor Strange. No back-up needed yet will proceed with caution.

4:47 pm: Somehow I actually think that one is real.

Y/n- 4:48 pm: Oh totally without the portal though. I seriously have incriminating photos of that man's vanity... would be a shame if they went public. 😈😎

4:50 pm: Hmm, tempting very tempting, but I could have no involvement in that one, you'd have to act alone. Clearly I would keep you from prison though house arrest isn't out of the question. Now on a serious note, movie Friday night?

Y/n- 4:50 pm: I can't, I have a date.

'Shit,' I mumbled hoping he wouldn't take me seriously. My sarcasm really wasn't understood by all and he might not be able to pick up on that in a text. I banged my head against the chair just because I could. Damn it, I was such an idiot sometimes.

4:51 pm: Ooh well this has been an awkward few days then. 😕😐😬

Y/n- 4:52 pm: I know what are the chances of two Everett Ross's asking me out to a movie??

4:53 pm: Touche, you had me there for a second. There really should be a special font for sarcasm. 👿

Y/n- 4:44 pm: I'll need a lift, my car is unfortunately still at headquarters or I could steal one of Tony's suits. They're not really made for the chesty types but I could squeeze in... possibly.

4:55 pm: That would actually be interesting to see, but I'll pick you up at say 5 pm?

Y/n- 4:55 pm: Sounds fantastic, but now I really have the urge to try on a suit. Stand by.

Y/n- 5:25 pm: No, I do not, in fact, fit into the Iron Man suit. They are NOT made for someone with a bit of junk in the trunk or squishy frontal fun bags.

Oh my god! I smacked my forehead. Why the hell did I say that? Why did I even send that? Fuck, what's wrong with me?

5:30 pm: Did you seriously try to get into his suit?? Very descriptive language and are there pics? 👀😇😈

Y/n- 5:32 pm: I tried, keyword tried to get into one once. The curiosity was killing me. Side note the inside of the Iron Man helmet smells like Axe body spray, deafening loneliness, massive regret and a hint of mint.

5:35 pm: You're forgetting the most important thing Y/n.

Y/n- 5:38 pm: What??

5:40pm: Are... There... Pictures??🙏🤤

Y/n- 5:45 pm: I can neither confirm nor deny that line of questioning.

5:50 pm: Fine be that way, I'll call you when I get home. 

***********

"Has anyone else seen Y/n, she wanted some help with her knifework?" Bucky walked into the lounge slightly annoyed, hoping someone had seen her. It wasn't like her to ditch out without a valid reason. She’d been sparsely seen around the Compound the last few days.

Nat just shook her head and smirked, she pushed herself off the couch and motioned for Bucky to follow. Y/n was laying upside down on a lounge chair out on the far end of the balcony partially hidden from sight. She was grinning and blushing like a schoolgirl, her phone in her hands, fingers tapping away at the screen.

"She's been talking with Ross for the last four days," Nat's voice hushed so Y/n wouldn't hear them spying on her. "It's kinda cute actually, never seen her like this." The whole sight made Bucky grin.

"That's actually adorable, good for her." Bucky was elated for her, she deserved it.

********

Y/n- 6:59 am: Mornin Director Hot Stuff! Ugh, that was too cheerful even for me. I know you said you'd pick me up today but I'm going to be in the city. I'll stop by headquarters if you want... or not... I'll just shut up.

7:01 am: Hmm, work or seeing an attractive woman? Choices, choices, but I'm going to have to say work, unfortunately. 😞😣😖

Y/n- 7:02 am: OMG I am completely offended! Honestly, though, I could help if you needed it.

7:03 am: On the otherhand did you know that if you sat on my desk and talked to me that technically counts as me doing my work.

Y/n- 7:04 am: I'm sorry, did you just say you wanted to do me on your desk?!

7:05 am: WHAT?! NO, that's not what I meant... out loud anyway, shit why did I type that, why am I still typing? Stop making me so nervous!

Y/n- 7:06 am: OMFG I was only kidding... but you obviously thought about it 😂😍😉

7:08 am: Taking a note out of your page, 'I can neither confirm nor deny that allegation.'

Y/n- 7:08 am: You totally did!!!! Side note, does your office have windows that agents can look in and does your door have a lock? Asking for a friend.

7:09 am: It's a posh top floor office and the only windows look out at the city skyline, and yes there's a fairly intricate lock on the door... so your friend knows 😍😚

Y/n- 7:10 am: I'll be there around 5ish and I was serious about helping. I might not look it but I'm fantastic at office work.

7:11 am: I have no doubt you are highly skilled with your hands.

Y/n- 7:12 am: Right well on that obvious innuendo, I'll be leaving this convo to jump in the shower. See you 'round at 5 pm.

7:12 am: Pics or it didn't happen.

Y/n- 7:13 am: I beg your pardon Director Hot Stuff?

7:13 am: You said you were jumping in the shower, pics or it didn't happen 😈😎🤤

I slumped back on my bed in awed shock, he was a cheeky little shit. I started laughing because of the whole absurdity of it. We'd spent the last five days texting and flirting, late-night calls that led to dirty things. He was straight-up trouble disguised in a well-cut suit. That whole straight-laced, suit-wearing, a stern expression on his face, all business serious as a heart attack attitude of his and he just eluded to me sending him a nude?! Not that I was going to do it but still, he was a smooth flirt. He deserved an A for effort.

7:16 am: That was over the line, I'm sorry. I was just kidding, I swear. I don’t expect you to actually do that... I mean it’d be fantastic actually but I don’t know why I’m still talking. I’m in the doghouse and I haven’t even kissed you yet. 

I left him in suspense as I waited for the steam to build up in my bathroom. The glass shower door fogged over. I grinned tracing my finger over the door and stepped back to take a picture. I smirked proudly of myself for that one as I sent the picture. Just a simple modest picture, you could see the steam hanging in the air, the water cascading down from the rainfall showerhead and a note on the door that stated.

'You WISH you were here!'

7:25 am: Well then, I don't know what to say. I'm shocked, just shocked lol. See you around 5 Agent Gorgeous. 🤣😍

I slid into the lounge a little too quickly later that afternoon, full of nervous energy that I almost crashed into the couch Clint was laying on. They all stared at me curiously, except Nat. She squinted her eyes and looked me up and down.

"Where are you going dressed like that?" She smirked trying not to laugh.

"Dressed like what?" I turned around thinking there was something wrong like a rip or hole somewhere in the clothing. I was nervous enough without them all looking at me like that.

It was just a cute sleeveless little summer dress that'd been sitting in the back of my closet. The last time I'd worn it Tony couldn't stop making chesty jokes at my expense. It was light blue cotton fabric dotted with flowers that hung a few inches above my knees, the complete opposite of the jeans and t-shirts I usually wore around the team. I was already a few inches taller than Everett, I didn't think heels were necessary so I went with a pair of red high top Converse. I topped off the look with a jean jacket, the weather in the city could change in an instant and rain was in the forecast. My hair styled up in a messy but cute bun, bare but natural-looking makeup.

"You're in a dress and a super cute one I might add," that massive cocky grin on her face. It took the others a few seconds to catch on.

"Is it too much?" The doubt flashed in my eyes, I suddenly felt like this was a mistake. I really wanted to go but I was wracked with nerves.

"Y/n, you look lovely," Steve gave a reassuring smile complete with a slight blush.

"But why are you in a dress?" Clint mumbled distracted staring at the tv.

"Just going out is all. I need a ride into the city since you asshats absconded with me the other day. I gotta get my car."

"Right, your car. Sure, sure," Bucky snickered, "since when do you dress up like that to get your car?"

"Oh, the car that just so happens to be in the SHIELD Headquarters parking lot," Sam chimed in with a cocky smile.

"The same SHIELD building that Director Ross happens to work in. My, my, quite the coincidence don't you think Team?" Tony grinned ear to ear.

"Whatever," I hissed annoyed, but I couldn't help but smile. Everett was cute and funny. "Can someone just give me a ride without the third degree?"

"Yeah I got you," grinned Nat hopping off the couch and pulling me with her towards the garage.

**********

The movie was absolutely horrible. He was in a rush to get out of the office, especially after seeing how the other Agents were acting around me. The flirty laughs and leering smiles they sent my way like he wasn't mere feet away. He'd bought tickets to the wrong movie. He'd later admit it was the dress and showing all that skin, said his brain went on hiatus and couldn't think right. We sat in the empty darkened screening room that played some Indie black and white film in French. Neither of us spoke French, but we laughed it off and were willing to give it a go since it had subtitles.

"Again, I'm really sorry about this," the sheepish look on his face illuminated by the light of the screen.

We were so close together, the smell of his aftershave filled my nose, I bit my bottom lip to keep from doing something I might regret. The theater had replaced the old seats, changing them out for reclining seats. Everett settled us up in the back of the room under the projector windows, he shoved the armrest up turning our seats into nothing more than a loveseat. He was terrible at hiding that smirk of his as we sat down unnecessarily close together. Our hips and thighs smushed together, he just smirked tossing popcorn in his mouth. It was oddly intense and yet felt right, if that can be believed, maybe Nat was right. Maybe love at first sight did exist and this was just what it felt like.

"It's alright," I laughed trying to ease his mind. "We're the only ones in here so at least there's no one to yell at us for talking."

"Very true," he chuckled resting his arm behind me, his fingers stroking my shoulder.

"Smooth Director Hot Stuff," I giggled, he just coughed and shook his head shyly.

"It's been a while," he laughed nervously.

"What seeing a movie?" I smirked watching the range of emotions fill his face.

"Oh no," his fingers ran through his hair. He'd changed before we left Headquarters. Dark blue jeans, sneakers, white t-shirt topped with a light blue button-up shirt untucked, to show the casual side of himself. "A date, it's been a few years actually." He was avoiding my gaze and stared intently at the movie.

"Seriously?! You're so fucking cute how is that possible?" I blurted out and promptly covered my mouth with my hand. I was trying hard not to be... weird. He finally looked at me and laughed over my own bluntness.

"Not sure honestly, maybe it's the job. Not many people can understand, they get angry and upset and feel abandoned. Don't understand that the person who is at work isn't necessarily the same person you are at home, you know."

"Yeah, I get that." The heavy sigh escaped my mouth as I relaxed into the seat and closer to him. "I think the last actual date I had was a year ago."

"My turn. WHAT?! That's unbelievable, you're fucking gorgeous, that's a damn crime I tell you!" He really tried to look put off and annoyed, but there was a tint of rosiness on his cheeks being that close to my face.

He tried to keep a stern disgruntled look on his face, but it broke when I smiled and leaned my head on his shoulder. His arm tightened around me. We tried really hard to give the movie a chance, but the music was overly dramatic and it was just dreadful.

"Come on, I know a great pizza place Uptown," I laughed pulling him outta the theater.

********

It was a Mom and Pop pizza joint that had been there for generations. One of the few places left in the city that was Grandfathered in that had a wood-burning oven. It makes a difference in the crust, believe me. We sat off in a corner table, lost in conversation. He was incredible and easy to talk to. Definitely funnier in person than via text or on a call, plus the way he smiled was irresistible.

We exchanged war stories and over the top adventures from around the world. The topics from mundane to random like favorite color and what position do you fall asleep in at night? He was exceptionally attractive and confident and nothing like the stickler for rules other people had made him out to be. Everett was so relaxed, a smile almost always on his lips. Halfway through dinner, he'd reached across the table to hold onto my hand. He swept his thumb over the back of my hand, grinning like a fool when we both felt those sparks again.

A few hours and one too many bottles of wine later, we stumbled out into the streets laughing. I didn't want to go back to the Compound yet, he was too adorable to leave. The thunder crackled and bellowed in the skies high above. A cool breeze swept around us, you could smell the storm in the air. Hailing a cab would be next to impossible, but I knew just where we could go before the rain hit.

"I thought you said you had an apartment nearby," he chuckled nervously looking at the swanky buildings around us, not to mention Central Park.

"I do, I use it as a getaway from my idiot teammates." I wrapped my arm around his and smiled, intertwining our fingers.

"Y/n, this is 5th fucking Avenue!" His words slightly slurred, none the less he looked impressed. We were both a bit tipsy, too much wine during dinner.

"Central Park South actually, now shush and come on before we get rained on," I laughed pulling him farther down the block.

We came to a stop at a spectacular old building with the original architecture. Lavish windows and fixtures that just screamed Old New York. He looked up at the building in astonishment and his eyes scrunched in confusion. The rain starting pouring down before he could say what was on his mind. The doorman recognized me and smiled opening the door for us. The elevator ride was amusing. Everett kept opening and closing his mouth debating on whether or not to say something. That all changed when he saw the inside of the apartment.

"SHIELD pays you way too much," he laughed turning around taking in the surroundings in a sobering moment.

His eyes finally landed on the floor to ceiling windows of the penthouse flat. The open exposed brick on every wall, the bohemian, industrial feel throughout. Cushy couches and pillows galore, green lush plants growing and climbing over the bricks. At one point it'd been a two-story penthouse, but I tore it down to the studs after the Battle of New York slapping my own stamp on the space. One wall nothing more than a floor to ceiling bookcase stretching the whole length of the wall, a large fireplace always at the ready. The whole flat was an open concept dream. A metal staircase leading to my loft reading nook one way and the other way the bedroom. That bed had the best view of the city at night because of those windows, especially on those rare occasions the stars decided to grace the city with their presence.

"Hardly, it belonged to my parents. My father's family was an original settler in New York, so yeah, old money that I really don't give a shit about. I inherited this place after they died." I tossed my wet jacket on the kitchen island.

He walked over to the window taking in the view of the city nightlife through the rain. I wasn't sure what he was thinking, he had a wary look on his face. Brows scrunched together deep in thought. Maybe now that he knew, he'd be put off about it. Nat was the only that knew about the place and that's only because she'd gotten nosy wanting to know why I kept leaving the Tower for days on end while I was remodeling. She'd crash over sometimes when she needed some alone time.

"Look if you're put off by this I understand, it's why I've never told anyone. I see how people treat Tony, it's just easier to act as if I've got nothing." Maybe it was a bad idea. Damn it, why did I think this was a good idea. "Everett, to be honest... I just... didn't want the date to end... yet." I must have sounded dejected by the way he looked at me. A tiny smile curled on the edges of his mouth.

"I don't give a shit about money, I could care less honestly." He turned back towards the city lights and the rain pinging off the windows and laughed.

"What's so funny?" I asked standing beside him, eyeing him trying to read his face.

"I'm struggling very hard right now not to kiss you after all those late-night talks," he let out a sigh and nervous laugh.

"Oh is that all." I walked towards the kitchen and poured us both a drink.

Settling myself on the sofa messing around with the stereo remote, the tail end of an Al Green song ended. In the silence between songs, he sat beside me trying to hide a grin. He was just as close to me as in the theater but slightly braver, more confident. Everett was leaning in for a kiss when Marvin Gaye's Let's Get It On sprang through the speaker system.

"Damn you, Natasha!" I sighed rolling my eyes, he just smirked. His face mere centimeters from mine, his hot breath fanning over my lips.

"I'd hate to waste a good song, or the opportunity to give you something to kiss and tell about." His deep whisper sending a shiver through me. His lips were so close I could feel them grazing the edge of my mouth. There was a darkness in his eyes, a lingering hunger. "But," he pulled away sitting back on the couch with a cheeky grin, "you don't want to give her the satisfaction that the song helped do you?"

He knew exactly what he was doing and watched in elation as I crawled in his lap, my arms wrapped around his neck, lips crashing into his. By the Gods, this man smelled incredible, and those lips were like fine wine. Everything quickly took a heated turn. His palms resting on the exposed skin of my thighs slowing inching their way under the fabric of the dress. He hesitated for a moment and pulled his head back.

"Phone sex is one thing Y/n but... we can stop if you want to," his breath was heavy, uncertainty in his eyes, but I just grinned.

"Cross that fucking line already!" I exclaimed breathlessly, pulling his bottom lip into my mouth and nibbling it.

My dress and undergarments off and flung behind the sofa in a feverish blur, everything he'd had on crumbled in a pile at the foot of the couch. We stood unable to keep our hands off each other, lips in constant contact. I let out a giggled shriek when he nudged me back on the couch, I landed laughing on the plush cushions. A devilish smirk played on his lips as he hovered over me.

A rough domineering passionate kiss left me in a fever wanting more, but he was denying me. The smirk never left his mouth as he kissed a trail downward. His tongue flicked and swirled around my nipples, cupping my breasts in his palms with a vigorous squeeze that had me moaning. A hand-dipped lower, fingers roving over my folds. The heat radiating off my core as those fingers teased my entrance. A deep groan rattled in his chest feeling the slick wetness on his fingers.

His mouth still working its magic on a nipple as two fingers slid in. Pumping and thrusting away crooked just at the right angle. My hips responded in kind rocking into them, my breath becoming ragged. A third finger entered the mix and I could feel that blissful high starting. The burning fire raging to be unleashed. Everett laughed feeling my body slither beneath him trying to curve into his. My own fingers tangled in his hair, as my body reacted to his touch, his tousled head of hair squished delightedly between my breasts. My whole body undulating in waves craving more and he knew it.

He freed himself from my grasp, his lips leaving feathery touches down my abs. A hot breath of air between my thighs sent a shiver straight up my back. That sharp-witted tongue swirling around my clit sent a cry flying out of my mouth. An arm wrapped around my thigh compressing hard to keep me from wiggling out of the clutches of his touch. The sudden force of those lips sucking on my clit sent me over the edge.

"Fuck... Everett don't stop."

The breathless plea fleeing my lips as my hips bucked into his face only making him groan. A sharp nip on my clit with his teeth sent me over the edge, the orgasm washing over me. His name echoing out in the large space, bouncing off the walls. I was a moaning mess but he didn't stop, that tongue kept licking.

"P-p-please Everett," the pitiful moan struck in my throat.

"What was that Agent Gorgeous?" He chuckled, his eyes admiring the very sight of me. His fingers still pumping inside me.

"Everett please," I groaned biting my lip.

"Please what?" That troublesome smirk on his lips as his tongue slid over them, the crazed hungry look in his eyes.

"FUCK ME NOW DAMN IT!" I growled feeling my walls clenching around his fingers again.

Everett slid in giving me no time to adjust to his thickness, his thumb stroking against my clit. Our hips thrusting in tandem, he hid his face in the crook of my neck biting every time I moaned, sucking on the same spot. I knew I'd wake to a massive mark and didn't give two fucks about it. I'd wear that son of a bitch as a badge of pride. It started out slow and loving, but after the second time he'd cum, it became a bit rougher, almost savage.

He had me kneeling, my ass in the air, forearms resting on the back of the couch as he pounded into me without mercy. Maybe I'd kneeled this way for an hour or two, maybe longer, I don't know. All coherent thought left my brain at his first thrust of the evening. His hand raked up my back, fingers tangling, knotting themselves in my hair giving a rough tug. The unadulterated moan that fled my lips had him growling in a primal fervor. The harsh slapping of his ball sack against my already sensitive nerves left me clenching around his cock for the fifth time tonight. The muffled cry of his name screamed into the pillow my head was buried in.

He snuck his hand around teasing my already throbbing clit making me squirm. I was a spent mess, my whole body on fire and yet every muscle fighting though they were so close to giving out. My knees quaking, legs trembling with every fierce thrust of his.

"N-n-no more," I cried, my torso sunk into the couch, my arms giving out from under my own weight.

"You've got one more in you Y/n," his lustful snarl hung in the air around us. He wasn't lying about the savage in the sheets.

The fingers of his hand that held tight to my hip dug into my skin the more forceful he thrust. Those skilled fingers of his other hand still so focused on my clit, rubbed and stroked sending stars into my vision. The orgasm was so hard as it hit I'd become lightheaded, dark spots filled my vision as I cried out his name.

"EVERETT!"

He thrust a few more times before his own body jolted and shuddered spilling inside me. Grunting and groaning unintelligible words struggling to catch his breath. His legs threatening to give out on him, he pulled out hissing and sunk down on the couch next to me. Both of us winded and spent he pulled me into his chest, plastering soft kisses on my lips.

"You alright?" He gasped, not even bothering to hide the satisfied grin on his face.

"Better than alright," I sighed.

We laid on the couch, him spooning me from behind, his arm around my waist fingers linked in mine leaving light kisses on my shoulder.

"You know... there's a perfectly good bed upstairs," I grumbled in sleepy protest. His quiet laughter tickled my ear.

"Yeah I'm good right here, I don't think I could walk up those steps, to be honest," he chuckled.

"Fair enough," I yawned.

*******

Rays of early morning sun streaked through the windows splashing my face with golden pink and red colors. I felt his fingers trailing up and down my hip, swirling patterns as he went, his lips left soft warm kisses on my shoulder. I turned my head to see those magnificent come-hither eyes staring back at me.

"Mornin'," his voice groggy and hoarse, that cheeky smirk still plastered on his face made me blush thinking about last night. I shrunk giddily further under the blanket he'd draped over us hiding the blush on my face.

"Morning," I giggled and rolled on my back timing it just right so his fingers danced over my aching core.

He arched an eye mischievously, fingers set to work dipping inside. Sweet kisses turned heated again. I pushed him off and climbed on his lap. I was riding him roughly, he was moaning and groaning, his head stuffed in-between my breasts when his phone went off.

"Let it go to voicemail," the muffled grunt groaned out as he bit my nipple, his hands holding onto my hips not wanting to let go. I couldn't help myself, I leaned back and snatched the phone off the coffee table.

"New phone who dis?" I moaned in a sultry voice when I answered the phone.

"Ross, it's Fury we need you to come on in..."

"Sorry Ross isn't available right now." Everett gazed up at me with a naughty glint in his eye. He snuck his thumb over my clit making me cry out. "Oh fuck!" I moaned a little too loudly into the phone.

"Agent Y/n? What are you doing with Ross's phone?"

"Ross is currently buried deep in ..." Everett flicked his thumb roughly over my clit sending a shockwave rippling through me. "Holy hell," I hissed out in bliss. "Everett is deep, deep in recon on a critical mission." I had to bite my lip to keep from screaming, Everett's brows wagged enjoying the show.

"Critical mission? I wasn't aware there was anything going on at the moment." Fury sounded agitated.

"Yes, yes sir, it's a dire mission indeed, requires his full... oh Jesus Christ," the moan fled my lips the rougher he thrust up inside me. "Requires his full attention."

"Y/n are you in some kind of trouble?" The concern in Fury's voice sent a rumbling laugh through Everett's chest, his mouth was too busy leaving love bites over my chest.

"The only trouble I'm in right now is talking to you instead of finishing this damned mission," I growled, my free hand digging into his shoulder.

"And what exactly is this mission if I may ask?" Fury's tone really was beyond annoying at this point.

"My next orgasm damn it!" I hung up, tossing the phone back on the coffee table. That exchange became funnier to me later that night when I found out I was on speakerphone in the Avengers conference room with EVERYONE present.

"You are fucking amazing," Everett moaned out a laugh.

"I know," I chuckled. "Now where were we."


End file.
